Heartbeat Bound
by tobi123sama
Summary: He knew when he laid eyes on him he was bound I know short summary WARNING: boyxboy, some heart break, and some bashing of asuka
1. introduction to life

**so this is a story that I thought of. I haven't really thought about were the story will be taking place but I will soon have an idea to what I'm doing. This is my very first fanfic of tekken, so go easy on me. I hope y'all enjoy^^**

* * *

The wind blew through the trees as they swayed side to side in their little dance. The man in the window looked out into the beautiful night hanging over Japan. He did enjoy the scenery, but he missed back home where he boxed day and night in his own little gym. He breathed, he did not want to get swept up in his memories back home, it'll just make him homesick and that was the last thing he needed to worry about. Right now his heart was racing in his chest and it took all he had in him to not collapse of exhausted. He looked back to his hotel room and scanned the area. It had a small bed and a little desk with a lamp on it. Just the way he liked it. Not to crowded, just like how he liked his life, not to messy. He needed some rest so he could train at the gym tomorrow. He yawned and removed his shirt, he liked and preferred to sleep with out it. He laid down in the bed and closed his eyes not yet sleep. He was thinking about that guy. The guy that made his heart skip a beat. He didn't know his name or even who he was. All He knew is when he laid his eyes on him, it was love. Yes, he didn't notice him looking, and yes, he probably wouldn't know him anyway. Yes, he knew that if their eyes did lock, he wouldn't feel the say way, and yes, Steve Fox was just fine with that.

* * *

So I hoped you liked this little introduction to it

PLEASE REVIEW^^


	2. Life to heart

YAY, this is chapter one to the story, I think I have a pretty good thing going here. Anyway enjoy!

* * *

The crisp autumn air blew past Steve as he enjoyed a small walk across the town. He was fantasized by the pasting faces and the language he heard. It all was so new to him. He realized he was located near a small park and decided to have a rest. He chose a spot in the grass alone from the hustle and bustle of people`s lifes. He laid down near a tree and looked at the clouds form their little shapes, it always reminded him of cotton, so plush and soft. He then focused on the small pond in front of him, it sparkled in the sun, so blue and pretty. Steve felt like he was at peace with the world, getting close to nature. He felt his eyes closed when he heard a loud screaming from a girl. "HEY YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY FAVORITE SPOT"? Steve breathed and sat up, so much for his alone time...and happiness. He turned to see a girl with pigtails and a small chinese looking orange suit on.

"Ummm, sorry I didn't know this was your spot". The girl looked at Steve up and down and giggled, "Sorry sir, I didn't mean to disturb you, I was just kidding". Steve looked at the girl and forced a smile. "My name is Ling Xiaoyu and yours"? "Steve Fox, nice to meet you". Ling smiled and sat down next to Steve, "Are you new to Japan, I bet you don't know Japanese, I know somebody who could teach you". Steve smiled and nodded, this girl sure did talk a mile a minute, everything she said was a new subject within seconds, and he just meet her. She continued to talk into her phone rang. Steve laughed a little to her ringtone, it sounded very funny. She picked up the phone and began to talk when she suddenly mentioned Steve`s name. Steve looked at her, confused to why his name was said, but before he could ask she hung up and jumped up excitedly.

"Guess what Steve, the guy I told you about that can help you, said he would, come on we can stop by his place". Steve nodded as Ling pulled his arm and led him to their destination. After about 10 minutes of Steve fighting and pulling his arm free of her iron grip they arrived at a small house, which Ling knocked on the door. Steve rolled his eyes and breathed, this girl felt more like a sister then a friend. The door opened and Steve's mouth dropped. It wad him, the guy he saw at the gym, the one who made his heart jump..and he wasn't with that annoying girl. Steve took this time to fully exam the man. He was at least 6 foot and had pale yellow eyes. He was very built and Steve felt his cheeks heat up. The man looked at them and told them to come in. Ling bounced through the house and sat down on the couch, followed by a lovestruck Steve. "Steve, this is Jin, Jin, Steve". Jin looked at Steve and bowed his head a little towards him, "I'm sorry Ling shocked you like this, she is very pushy...and hard headed"

Steve blushed and laughed, "It's no problem, she reminds me of a little sister". Jin nodded in agreement, and Ling placed her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. "Hey, not nice". Steve chuckled and looked at Jin, "So can you teach me some Japanese"? Jin nodded and looked at Ling, "Hey you mind bringing me my old textbook"? Ling nodded and went to go get said item. Jin sat down next to Steve, "So, what are somethings you do"? Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'm the greatest boxer in Britain, well, all of Europe actually". Jin looked and nodded, "I knew your name sounded familiar". Steve started to fidget, "You know about me"? Jin nodded, he looked at Steve, his face was so red and he kept looking around and never gave him eye contact. He was...different...he made him feel weird...like a long time ago...some feeling he was trying to forget.

Steve looked at Jin, he seemed to be in deep thought. "JIN I FOUND YOUR BOOK"! Steve looked at Ling, he was just about to ask what was wrong with Jin. Ling placed the book on the table next to the couch. "Guys, I'll see you later, I have to go talk to Alisa". Jin and Steve both said bye as she left the house. Steve looked back at Jin and asked, "So what about you, what do you do"? Jin looked at Steve , "I'm a fighter, and I like to read". Steve nodded and thought to himself, he could tell Jin was hiding something, he felt a mysterious arua to him. Jin looked at the book and picked it up. "So, am going to teach you how to speak Japanese". Steve face brightened at the news and he turned more to face Jin. Jin smirked as he watched the expression in Steve`s face, he felt his heart flutter, a feeling he swore to never feel again, but he couldn't help it. Steve was a sight, he had blond hair that stood out and was built, but the most beautiful thing was his eyes. They were so blue and full of life. Steve looked at Jin and said, " Do you mind if I go get some water". Jin shook his head to clear his thoughts and nodded, "in the kitchen refrigerator".

Steve nodded and stood up to go in the kitchen. Jin`s eyes went down to look at **that** nice round rump Steve had, it was big and bouncy. Jin`s eyes went wide and he shook his head, what the hell was he thinking. He can't stare at his ass, he just met him. Steve came back with a water bottle and looked at Jin, "Well let's begin".


	3. The ocean

**So here is Chapter 2 and I made Asuka and Jin not family cause if I believe correct I think they are cousins** .

* * *

Steve couldn't believe his luck. He just meet his crush. Steve sat up in his hotel room bed and hugged his pillow. He couldn't stop his heart from skipping beats, he was just so happy. He loved the way Jin spoke in Japanese, it just made him seem even more heavenly than before. It was almost morning and Jin told him to stop by so they could practice some more, and Steve couldn't wait other minute. He hopped out of bed and jumped in the shower.

Jin breathed in and out as he paced each one of his kicks in his early morning training. He just couldn't get them right, for one person kept popping up in his mind. That Steve fellow, Jin couldn't understand it. He loved his blue bright eyes that stared up at his, the way his voice had that cute accent and the way he blushed if Jin asked him things about himself. Jin kicked the punching bag and breathed. He promised himself to never have that feeling, but it was slowly creeping up on him and he hated it. He hated the dreaded feeling.

Jin breathed again and walked into his kitchen to get some water, he looked at the clock. 6:00am it read. He thought, _Steve is coming over, better freshen up before he gets here. _Steve walked down streets heading to Jin's house, he was so glad that Jin told him the directions. Steve turned down the road that lend to Jin's house and giggled. He felt just like a little school girl having a crush on a football player, or something like that. The feeling was quickly killed when he saw that girl. The girl who was with Jin that day. The that girl was pulling and tugging on Jin that day, calling him names but at the same time throwing him kisses and singing love songs to him.

Steve walked closer to the house when the girl turned around. She stomped her foot and put her hands on her hips trying to stare down Steve. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" Jin had finally put his clothes on and by clothes he meant a pair of sweat pants, he had walked past his door hearing what sounded like that voice he dreaded the most. That squeaky, girly voice that got on his nerves and never seemed to leave him alone. He wasn't going to open the door until he heard the voice that made his heart flip, "Am here to see Jin". Jin opened the door to see his sad to say girlfriend, Asuka and Steve. "Hey Steve, hey Asuka". Asuka stomped her foot and yelled, "WHY DID YOU SAY HIS NAME FIRST?" Jin lowered his head and breathed, "Hey Asuka, hey Steve".

Steve just rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. Jin moved out the way to let both them in. Asuka pushed Steve to get in the house first. Steve just blinked and walked in and sat on the couch. Jin sat down and Asuka proudly sat on his lap and asked, "Why is he here"? Jin rolled his eyes, "He's here to learn Japanese from me". Asuka looked Steve up and down, "You don't know Japanese, well you came to the right place, cause my baby can teach you anything you want to know". She snuggled her head against Jin's cheek and kissed it, Jin growled and pushed her away.

Steve just said "ok", as he looked back at the ground, upset and heart-broken by the two, how he wanted Jin to be his, but couldn't have him and that made his heart cry. Jin pushed Asuka off his lap and sat a little closer to Steve. He studied Steve for a moment. Those beautiful eyes were so dull now, it made Jin gulp a little. Those eyes were like an ocean who got sucked away and was now nothing more now then dried up sand. An ocean that once held life, now held nothing and Jin wasn't about to let that happen. He was going to fill that wasteland with that pretty blue ocean again. Steve fidgeted under Jin's gaze, he felt Jin looking at him, but then Asuka stood in front of Jin. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, LETS GET THIS LESSON STARTED". Asuka ran up stairs to get the book Jin had the last time.

Jin couldn't help himself, he slowly touched Steve's cheek and lifted his face to meet his eyes. Just like that, a huge tidal wave crashed down and the ocean was once again there, filled with that life that made those eyes shine as bright as they did. Jin felt his heart leap when that ocean came back, he wasn't going to let those eyes drain out all of life, like his have done. Steve smiled, "Hey, can I have my cheek back now?" Jin and Steve laughed. "My bad", Jin said as he put his hand down. Asuka came back, "I can't find it anywhere, well I guess he'll have to come back later".

Jin rolled his eyes and nodded, he turned to Steve. He got a piece of paper and wrote his number on it, "call me, we can hang out alone tomorrow". Steve nodded and felt his heart leap in joy, he could come back tomorrow and be with him, and not her. Jin smiled, he knew Steve was happy. Steve looked at both, "bye guys". Jin folded his arms, "Am sorry, I don't understand you". Steve rolled his eyes and laughed, "Sayōnara otoko". Jin nodded and waved back as Steve left. He had such a cute voice when he talked in Japanese. Maybe he can try to remember that voice instead of the dreaded one he's with now.

Asuka watched as Steve left, she knew where the book was, but she wasn't about to let a little hoe come between her and Jin, Jin was all hers, and she was going to get that through Steve's head one way or another.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it Read and Review please**


End file.
